Say What?
by Second daughter of Eve
Summary: He sounds like Lucy's ladies in waiting. Edmund thought, shuddering. Suddenly, a young girl in a maroon gown came up riding. Who is this Girl? And what the heck is going wrong in Narnia?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a little something I felt like posting. It's unbetaed and everything. I am sorry if you are a fan of incest I do not mean to offend you.

* * *

Edmund sprinted down the hall, glancing cautiously over his shoulder. _What the_ _  
hell is wrong with Peter?_ He thought. A couple more turns and he  
arrived at the stables, and quickly saddled Phillip. A few minutes later, Edmund was well past the wall; when Peter rode up with a strange giddy happy look on his face. Here  
follows a paragraph and a half of how handsome Peter looked  
obliviously in the Someone else's opinion. Readers with short attention span  
look for something shiny. Shiny!! Now back to the story. "Eddy! Come  
here, I have a deep dark secret to tell you" Peter called in a high  
girly voice. _He sounds like Lucy's ladies in waiting._ Edmund  
thought, shuddering. Suddenly, a young girl in a maroon gown came up  
riding. "Your majesty, I really think you need to move. Your brother  
has been acting strange all morning." Edmund took the girl's advice,  
as a group of knights came up and took the older king by the arms and  
hauled him back to the castle. But the girl remained. _Who is she? _Edmund thought.  
"Your majesty, your sisters are looking for you, something about a  
foreign dignitary." "Yes thanks you, um, um." "Nikola your majesty."  
The two rode back in the company of each other, thinking about what had happened. "Um, if I may ask, why has Peter been acting so strange?" "Sue." Nikola said simply. "What's that?" "Oh, you want to ask some else." she replied blushing. Edmund shot her a puzzled look but said nothing. Soon, they met Susan and Lucy in the garden. Both  
sisters got up and hugged Edmund tightly. "We were so worried about  
Peter getting to you, we're both glad your safe." Lucy said. Susan  
nodded. "Nikola, it's so nice to see you could come to look after  
Peter." Edmund looks at the afore mentioned girl. "Is she the foreign  
dignitary?" Nikola blushes and nods. "So where are you from?" "Let us  
say somewhere very far away." She replied glancing over at the guards. Edmund understood and dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Now please tell us where you are really from, Nikola." "New Jersey, in the United States." She replied eyes down cast. "Oh, well then how did you get here?" "Aslan sent for a Sue Basher, and I came. Doc was busy with Doc stuff; I really don't want to know how her mind works some times... But well back to the point, I came when He called." A look of understanding dawned on the sibling's faces. But, wait Edmund was still confused. "What in Aslan's name is a Sue?" Nikola stared at him. "Your majesty, are you sure you want to know what a Sue is? I guess in a while they will come after you so you have a right to know. Would your majesties like to explain it your selves?" His sisters their heads. She gulped. "Um, ah," A servant announced dinner was severed. Edmund said he would ask again after dinner. Dinner came and passed with out any major occurrences. After dinner, the four gathered in the garden. Edmund Demanded to know what a Sue was...

* * *

How will Nikola explain a Sue to Edmund? Will they be able to fix Peter? What oddity will befall them next? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

She looked around trying to delay it. She had had a fan girl crush on Edmund for a while, and was ready to kill any Sue that went after him… Nikola shook her head clearing her thoughts. Edmund had his hands folded over his chest and was looking like he was near tapping his foot. Susan took pity on the girl and tried to start it out. "A Sue is an overly perfect monstrosity that comes after people, from other worlds." "Why and what do you mean by other worlds?" Edmund inquired impatiently. "Your majesty, they come after people, and they're from other worlds. They come after for," the blond girl rubbed the back of her and we could practically see the anime sweat drop. "For, um, intimate reasons." Edmund had enough talks with his dad to figure that out. "But what does a Sue have to do with Peter going crazy?" the king said moving his finger around circles to motion craziness. "Most of the same people who make Sues are fans of incest." Nikola finally blurted out wanting to get it over with. The three who knew what it was shuddered, but the youngest queen just looked confused.

Susan volunteered to explain it to her and led her up to her bedroom. This left our young heroine and the just king standing out in the garden. He staring into her eyes, and their lips got closer.

_In the real world, the author woke and noticed her twin brother on the computer. He quickly saved the document and opened a card game, trying to look innocent. (Read, he failed miserably and is going to face the wrath of his twin sister.) 'You little prat! What were you typing? If you screwed anything, you'll wish Doc was here to interrupt me!" Eve's blue eyes looked pissed, really pissed. Adam was currently praying for a motorbike to crash through the window…_

_After he got his butt kicked off of her computer chair, Adam realized how much trouble he was in and attempted to write his will. "I, Adam being of sound body and unsound sister," He slowly muttered matching his writing pace. "This is so not worth ten bucks," he complained to himself thinking of the aforementioned Doc's dare._

_Now the new chapter looked much better!_

She looked around trying to delay it. She had had a fan girl crush on Edmund for a while, and was ready to kill any Sue that went after him… Nikola shook her head clearing her thoughts. Edmund had his hands folded over his chest and was looking like he was near tapping his foot. Susan took pity on the girl and tried to start it out. "A Sue is an overly perfect monstrosity that comes after people, from other worlds." "Why and what do you mean by other worlds?" Edmund inquired impatiently. "Your majesty, they come after people, and they're from other worlds. They come after for," the blond girl rubbed the back of her and we could practically see the anime sweat drop. "For, um, intimate reasons." Edmund had enough talks with his dad to figure that out. "But what does a Sue have to do with Peter going crazy?" the king said moving his finger around circles to motion craziness. "Most of the same people who make Sues are fans of incest." Nikola finally blurted out wanting to get it over with. The three who knew what it was shuddered, but the youngest queen just looked confused. Nikola offered her a chair and started to explain…

"Incest is when someone pairs to siblings up romantically. And they, you know…" The Sue hunter gestured with her hands. Lucy was a dark maroon and endless spots of green on her face as the older three could see that she was going to, wait she did. They looked at Edmund and Nikola who were splatter with chucks of dinner. All of them burst out laughing simultaneously. As the awkwardness faded, one could notice the grins on the just King's and Sue Hunter's faces and their eyes glanced back and forth with Susan's, all wondering the same thing, _Will everything stay this good for long?_


	3. Chapter 3

The nymph above the young Sue hunter sighed as she washed the young girl's face. It wasn't the first time something like had happened, and the nymph could see that this young girl would become very close to Narnia's rulers. That evening Lucy had thrown up once more and it had landed in the girl's hair. Lucy had apologized profusely and the young huntress had laughed. "This isn't the first time this has happened, and it probably won't be that last." Susan, by that time, had fetched someone, and that someone was currently washing the young girl's hair. Nikola had protested the use of servants on her, but Edmund had played sensible and pointed out that she could never get it all herself. Therefore, she had given up that fight, and the one about rooting Susan wardrobe. She couldn't ever win either one and she didn't feel like fighting losing battles. There was a knock at the door and Nikola looked up. Susan entered and the nymph bowed and exited the room. In the gentle queen's hands, there were five gowns. One was a dark forest green with gold trim, another was a light butter colored gown, by far the most casual, and two were varying shades of purple, from the darkest plum to the lightest lavender. The final was the most gorgeous gown either had ever seen, it was sapphire with silver embroidery at the sleeves and at the breast, and it gently glided barely reaching the floor, hugging the girl's every curve. Her blonde hair barely reached the shoulders of the dress, and her eye sparkled. "I've never been in something this nice!" Susan just stood and looked proud of herself. Lucy stuck her head in and her eye widened. "Edmund! They're in here!" She studied the young girl and pronounced the gown needed something to finish it off. Lucy ran back to her room with Susan at her heels. By this time their brother had entered the room and noticed Nikola. "Wow," He stuttered rubbing the back of his neck, "you look great." At this the Sue hunter become a deep sangria and the at


End file.
